


Burn

by ladyshakespeare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castiel Dies (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/pseuds/ladyshakespeare
Summary: Dean is burned by Castiel's wings when he dies. The hunter is determined to keep that memory. O/S. Destiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw an artist's rendition of this on Pinterest once and it inspired this idea. I am sorry it's sad.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

He stared at his reflection, as he often did. He used to not care, not usually, and he still didn't. Now he stared into the mirror for another reason.

He traced the outline of the burn across his chest. It has faded a bit but he could still see it, plain as day. Could still feel it. Could still feel the pain and agony of that day.

He closed his eyes as the memories crashed down, as they did every morning.

Castiel had surged ahead, determined to take Michael out. Dean and Sam were trying to catch their breaths on the floor, Sam with a broken leg and Dean with a gash on his side that would have to be looked at later. Dean had just raised his head when...

He heard the all-too-familiar sound of a blade piercing his angel. He cried out as he saw Castiel fall. Sam lifted the gun, loaded with angel-killing bullets, and fired three rounds. All three pierced Michael and he dropped, dead.

Crawling to Castiel, Dean saw his angel's breathing was ragged. Michael had used some sort of poison to slow his heart. Dean pulled Castiel into his arms, even though Cas struggled to get out.

"Cas," he said gruffly. "What are you doing?"

Cas didn't answer right away, just shoved Dean aside. When he did speak, it was slow and broken. "I...don't...want...to...hurt...you...when..." He groaned in pain.

Dean grabbed him, despite the protests. "Hurt me how, Cas?"

Castiel closed his eyes, his strength dwindling. "My wings. When I die they will sear the thing closest to it. I don't want that to be you."

"I do."

Castiel looked at Dean. His green eyes bore into the angel's. Sam watched them intently.

Dean swallowed.

"Cas I'm so sorry. I've been so stupid. I...I..."

Cas raised a hand and placed it over Dean's mouth. "Doesn't matter now." His breathing was slowing.

But it did matter. It mattered because there was so much Dean wanted to show Castiel. He had just come to accept himself for who he is, ninety percent crap. A man who loves his family and kills demons and eats pie and drinks beer.

A man who was bisexual.

A man who was in love with his best friend. And had been for years.

A man who had been too scared to admit that, even to himself.

A man who now knew it was too late.

A tear ran down Dean's cheek. He was vaguely aware of Sam crawling closer to them.

Looking deep into those blue eyes he loved so much, he saw them start to fade. He swallowed.

"I love you, Cas."

Castiel smiled weakly and then was still. A flash of light and Dean felt his skin burn. When he opened his eyes after the light receded, he noticed his shirt was burnt through. The burning flesh was painful, but paled in comparison to his heart breaking in two. He pulled Castiel's vessel closer to him and wept.

Sam reached out and gently rested his hand on his brother's back, surveying the burn that Dean seemed to ignore.

_It doesn't hurt TOO badly. But it could literally kill me if it wanted. I wouldn't care._

Dean continued to cry while the burn receded.

It was the last thing he had of his angel. And he was going to keep it. Sam had suggested finding a way to remove it, but one look at Dean shut him up. His brother had just lost the one he loved, the only one he would ever love. Sam knew that feeling, knew that look. After all, he had been in love once as well.

So everyday, Dean looked at the burn. He placed his hand on it, as though it would bring him closer to Cas. And in a way, it did. He would trace the lines of it and say a silent prayer to Castiel. He told him how much he loved him.

Sighing, he grabbed his shirt and flung it on before facing the people in the front room. You could still see a bit of scorched skin on his neck, and he was perfectly okay with that. He would prefer to show everyone what he had left of his angel.

But he realized later, that wasn't a good idea. It was special to him, because he loved him. He decided he wanted it to be private, something he would share with Sammy occasionally but mostly, with himself. Because his love for Castiel had been private. And he never wanted to lose the burn. His constant reminder of the one thing he did right in this world, falling in love with a celestial being.

He wanted that burn, forever. For that was how long he would love his angel.


End file.
